


i am smiling, i think of you

by ofself



Category: Korean Drama, 힘쎈여자 도봉순 | Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofself/pseuds/ofself
Summary: Kyung Shim watches Gook Du eating the rice cakes happily and thinks of how much she likes him.Wait a minute.What.In Gook Du/Na Kyung Shim.





	i am smiling, i think of you

**Author's Note:**

> After the drama ended, I realised I really liked Kyung Shim and I had come to like Gook Du as well. And then I thought, it would be really fun if Gook Du and Kyung Shim developed a relationship outside of the one they have with Bong Soon. That's how the idea for this fic was born.
> 
> What I did not expect was to write like 10.5 k words about them. And now this has become my headcanon for them. :|
> 
> Title from Dice by Finley Quay.
> 
> Also, you've been warned. This fic features the Universe as a sentient matchmaker. Shhh dont ask questions. Just go with it. It was also a little difficult to write characters when they haven't been developed that well. So yeah, I had to improvise a bit in terms of characterization.

_i wasn’t looking to love you_

-

 

Kyung Shim has done her bit, been the best friend/bridesmaid/ hostess all rolled into one. Now all she wants to do is go home, take off her heels and stuff her face with fried, greasy food.

But before she leaves the wedding, there’s one more thing she needs to do.

“Ya Bong-o!” she calls out and Bong Soon immediately comes scurrying to her, all too happy to leave Boss Taek to his own devices. Was he trying to scout her again?

“I’m going to leave okay? But before I go, I have to give you your present.”

“Kyung Shim-ah, do you have to go?” Bong Soon pouts at her with big downturned eyes and Kyung Shim rolls her own in response.

“That might work on your husband, but it won’t work on me. I’ve known you for too long. If I don’t leave now, I'll have to wait for the next train.” Bong Soon grins up at her and Kyung Shim grins back before giving her a big, attractively wrapped gift.

Bong Soon’s eyes grow big at the gift and she seems just about ready to rip the wrapping open before Kyung Shim stops her.

“Do you know what’s in it?”

Bong Soon shakes her head looking baffled. Kyung Shim beckons her close.

“It’s a care package. For your first night. It’s got all the things you need.” Kyung Shim winks at her. “ _All the things_.”

“Kyung Shim-ah! That’s so embarrassing! Why would you do that?” Bong Soon is beet red and Kyung Shim giggles.

“Hey, as a best friend, I’m just doing my duty. I’m preparing you. Let me know how it goes!” Kyung Shim hugs Bong Soon tightly before breezily waving goodbye and running away before Bong Soon can make any more protests.

Her work as a best friend is now complete.

 

-

 

Just as she’s contemplating whether to call a cab or take the bus to the station, a car draws up in front of her and Kyung Shim looks up on surprise, only to see that it’s Gook Du.

“Do you need a lift?” He calls out.

“Not really. Unless you are going to Busan.” Kyung Shim replies. She’s joking by the way. Driving to Busan is not really an option.

“Hop in.”

Kyung Shim raises an eyebrow skeptically. “You mean to go to the station right?”

“No. I mean to drive to Busan.”

“It’s a long drive,” Kyung Shim warns. God knows what his reasons are for driving but Kyung Shim needs him to know you just can’t decide to drive to Busan on a whim. That’s not the way things work.

“I know. But I could do with one.” Gook Du replies with a small smile.

Kyung Shim shrugs in acquiescence and climbs in. She’s not going to turn down a free ride and also that’s one dilemma she doesn’t have to solve.

“Thanks a bunch.”

“No problem.” He looks towards her and smiles.

The drive is pretty quiet. Gook Du does not make any attempt at conversation and nor does Kyung Shim feel like initiating any conversation. She lets her mind wander and thinks back to the past few months of her life. Bong Soon getting married is like one chapter of her life closing. And though she’s glad Bong Soon is getting married, she’s even more relieved to put her horrific kidnapping behind her.

Sure, Bong Soon had rescued her in time and she wasn’t there as long as the other girls but the episode has left a mark all the same.

Kyung Shim has found to her discomfort that she doesn’t like dark rooms anymore. And anytime she sees a tall person with a jacket and cap pulled low, she can’t help but flinch.

She’s slowly working through it with the help of a court-appointed counselor but it’s a little hard. And she hasn’t been able to tell Bong Soon that because she knows that Bong Soon is just going to beat herself up about it.

Stupid girl.

As if Bong Soon has ever been anything other than incredibly protective and loving.

To be honest, the past few days have felt bittersweet. The biggest problems in her life have been solved. Her kidnapper is behind bars, she’s out of the hospital and no longer sporting vivid bruises.

But at the same time, she can’t help but feel a little adrift without Bong Soon.

Marriage changes things. And while they are mostly for the good, she’s a little sad about the fact that she can no longer just have impromptu sleepovers with Bong Soon. Not for another six months at least, unless she wants to vomit over that new-couple nonsense.

Unknown to herself, Kyung Shim sighs loudly, which makes Gook Du look over in surprise.

“Everything alright?” He asks with some amount of concern.

Kyung Shim is startled out of her daydreams. “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“You just sighed really loudly. And kind of sadly.”

“Oh that. It’s nothing.” Kyung Shim laughs it off, feeling awkward.

“No come on. You can tell me. Is anything bothering you?” Gook Du has got Earnest™ written all over him.

In a way, his concern is sweet. But Kyung Shim doesn’t feel like sharing, especially with Gook Du, newly ex-love her of her long time best friend.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry.”

Maybe something in her voice tells Gook Du not to push it because he doesn’t force the question.

They continue to drive in silence for a while and Kyung Shim is careful about keeping her sighs to herself. Gook Du is nice and all, but he’s kind of dense. And that’s putting it kindly. You would have to be dense to ignore all the signs that Bong Soon was sending his way. She practically screamed her love from the mountain tops and this guy could still not figure out that she had a massive crush on him.

Poor Gook Du. Always a little too late.

“Do you think she’s going to be happy?”

Okay, that came out of nowhere and Kyung Shim looks at Gook Du out of the corner of her eye.

Did he by chance listen telepathically to her thoughts? In a world where a pint-sized girl has super powers, anything is possible.

Kyung Shim’s first thought is to answer with a sarcastic response. But two things stop her. One, she’s not sure how well Gook Du will respond to sarcasm. Two, she needs to cut the guy a break. Like it or not, he’s the one with the broken heart in this case.

So, Kyung Shim chooses to be kind.

“She will be.” She smiles sympathetically at him.

Gook Du looks at her with something akin to sadness.

“In a way, I do know that. I do know he’s going to make her so happy. He’s been so much more supportive than I have, even when he didn’t know anything. Yet, I can’t help but think if I just realised earlier, that things would be different today.”

Kyung Shim sighs internally before deciding to say her bit. She’s all for pity parties but hey, this is taking it a little too far.

“Gook Du-ssi, I hate to break it to you, but even if you had realised earlier, I don’t think it would have changed anything. I’m going to be blunt, so bear with me. I’m also going to apologize in advance for hurting your feelings. You and Bong Soon are opposite. Bong Soon is more than capable of protecting herself. And you like to protect people. Those are not bad things. But in your case, I think it would have been the biggest obstacle in your relationship. Besides, how long could Bong Soon have maintained a different personality in front of you? You know that she’s opinionated and loud right? You also know that she doesn’t think twice for doing something. She would have struggled to be something she was not and you would have struggled to keep her safe, even when you knew she would be fine. The fact of the matter is, you just weren’t destined to be with each other. The universe gave you so many chances. You were kind of blind to them all. So yeah, even if you got there before Min Hyuk-ssi, nothing would have changed. At the most, you both would have been in a really unhappy relationship.”

Whew. Those are a lot more words than she anticipated saying. Kyung Shim is suddenly nervous. That was a whole lot to dump on Gook Du. She chances a look at Gook Du. He looks stunned. Kyung Shim sighs.

“Look, I’m sorry. But the pity party thing is not how you should deal with stuff. Go meet other girls and then when you like them, tell them as soon as you figure it out. “

Wait, she meant to apologize. Not dump some more advice on him.

That’s the problem when you have only one best friend. You forget you can’t talk to everybody else like you talk to them.

To Kyung Shim’s surprise, Gook Du’s bursts into laughter. In fact, he starts laughing so hard, he needs to pull over. Kyung Shim can only pray nothing is going to happen to her. This is not how she envisioned the conversation going.

Once Gook Du is done laughing, he looks up to see Kyung Shim smiling at him in a strained manner.

“Kyung Shim-ssi, I needed that. Thanks.” Gook Du is wiping away tears and Kyung Shim feels skeptical about the whole situation.

“Really. Am I supposed to believe that?”

“Please do believe me. Sometimes, we all need to have someone pull our head out of our asses. Mine was buried in there for too long.” He winks at her.

Kyung Shim is struck by two things. One, wow, that’s pretty self-reflective for Gook Du. Two, _omo_ , that wink was so sexy.

No wait. She scrubs that thought out her mind. Finding Gook Du attractive is like playing with dog poo. The end will be messy. And smelly. And it’s something you should never fucking do!

Kyung Shim tried to play it cool instead. She shrugs. “If you say so.”

Gook Du smiles and starts the vehicle once more. In another 5 minutes, they reach Busan and Kyung Shim gives him directions to her house.

Suddenly, this car ride has gotten too awkward and she can’t wait to get out.

Soon enough, they reach her house. Kyung Shim clinically and politely says her goodbyes before exiting the car.

Gook Du is much more natural. And lighter somehow. “See you around Kyung Shim-ssi. Take care!”

Kyung Shim can only smile and wave as Gook Du drives away.

Okay, the thought that she tried to scrub away just came back. But it’s okay now. She’s back in familiar territory. It’s not like she’s going to see Gook Du again.

Smiling, Kyung Shim takes off her heels before entering her home.

 

-

 

Wrong.

When you test the universe like that and tempt divine fate, the opposite of your wish is granted.

 

-

 

Kyung Shim is just on her way back from a pharmacy run when she walks right into a very solid body whose big hands immediately hold on to her.

By the time she’s got her bearings steady and her apologies ready and looks up, all her poise flees.

It’s In Gook Du. As large as life and as alive as he can be.

In her neighbourhood. Which is really far from his neighbourhood. Like really far.

What even?

“What are you doing here?” Kyung Shim blurts out. Not the opening she was going for. “Sorry Gook Du-ssi. I was in a hurry. I didn’t look where I was going.” She wills herself to sound more composed. Somehow it works.

“Kyung Shim-ssi, this is so strange, running into you here!” Gook Du sounds so cheerful that Kyung Shim looks at him askance.

“You mean it’s strange, you running into me, in the neighbourhood where I live? I should be asking you how come I ran into you here.” Kyung Shim dryly informs him.

Gook Du colours a little and Kyung Shim sighs. She needs to dial back on her sarcasm.

“I had to drop off some documents at the Busan precinct. Are you headed home?” Gook Du tries again.

Kyung Shim nods. “I am. I just had to get some medicines from the pharmacy.”

Suddenly, thunder rumbles ominously over them. And before they can even seek cover, the skies open up and a heavy downpour begins.

Kyung Shim quickly opens up her umbrella but she’s not tall enough to hold it over Gook Du.

In one of the most graceful and smoothest moves she’s ever seen, he takes it from her and holds it over the both of them.

Despite the cold rain beating down, Kyung Shim suddenly feels very warm. He’s holding most of the umbrella over her and letting his left side get completely drenched. Well that’s just stupid.

Kyung Shim takes him by the arm and they seek shelter in front of a store with a fairly big cover overhead. She sets the umbrella down and shakes her hair out, only to catch Gook Du looking at her with an inscrutable expression.

If anything, his expression only makes her feel a hundred times warmer.

“Your jacket is going to be ruined.” Actually, she doesn’t give two shits about the jacket. But she needs something to distract her.

Gook Du immediately takes of his jacket and shakes it off. It’s leather. Which seems like a given, considering Gook Du and his angry, young cop motif.

Also, Kyung Shim is not prepared for what was underneath the jacket. A dirty grey Henley that gently hugs its owner in all the right places.

Right. This bullshit has got to stop. Kyung Shim is better than this.

“The rain is quite heavy,” Gook Du observes conversationally.

“Yeah, the weather app said to expect light showers. Not a thunderstorm.”

“I wonder how long it will last,” Gook Du says, looking up at the sky.

“Not for long I hope.” The banality of the conversation weighs heavily on Kyung Shim but it’s better than silence.

“How did you come here?”

“I took the train. My car is at the garage.”

Kyung Shim winces at the word ‘garage’ but calms herself down immediately.

Unfortunately, Gook Du does not miss her grimace.

“Are the nightmares bad?” He asks gently.

“Not as bad as before. I’m receiving counselling and working on it. But here or there, if I hear the word, or see a person, or smell asphalt, my brain shuts down.” Kyung Shim looks studiously down at her feet, taking in the raindrops spattering her feet and sandals.

She doesn’t notice Gook Du looking at her with a soft, thoughtful expression.

But she does look up to see him nod, with a small, somber smile.

Kyung Shim ekes out a small smile herself.

They stand in silence for another 15 minutes, while the rain continues to pound down.

Kyung Shim likes to talk, but this time, she’s okay with looking into the rain, watching people hurry by, Gook Du a warm presence by her side.

The rain ends and Kyung Shim waves goodbye to Gook Du before they both go their separate ways.

On the way back home, Kyung Shim thinks how strange it is to run into Gook Du here in Busan of all places.

And it’s not something that’s going to happen anytime soon again.

 

-

 

What the universe is trying to say is, your fate is not set in stone. And meetings are not coincidences.

Maybe, just maybe, they are meant to be.

 

-

 

Exactly one month after Bong Soon’s marriage, Kyung Shim’s house gets robbed.

She comes back home from work, tired as all get out and ready to just curl in for the night and stops right in front of the door when she realizes that its open.

Now Kyung Shim is not the forgetful kind okay? She knows she locked the door before she left.

She gingerly pushes the door open and turns on the lights only to find that the entire place has been ransacked.

Her TV is gone, most of silver cutlery is gone and she’s pretty sure some of her mom’s jewellry must be missing as well. She runs inside the bedroom only to find that her suspicions are true. The cupboard is open, clothes spilling out and the secret locker at the back is open as well.

Well shit.

It’s not like it was really valuable jewellry, just some stuff she brought for her mother with first salary.

Kyung Shim takes stock of the situation. She can be sad later on. Now she needs to call the cops.

Within 15 minutes, three police officers show up. Their appearance causes Kyung Shim to almost faint. It’s not because the officers promptly came. No, its because one of those officers is In Gook Du.

Kyung Shim could be dramatic and clutch her chest and stagger backwards. Instead she settles for a noticeable look of surprise on her face. Less dramatic and more in line with what is acceptable.

“Kyung Shim-ssi! This is an unfortunate way to meet.” Gook Du calls out to her, hurrying forward.

Kyung Shim smiles half-heartedly. It really is.

“She’s my friend,” Gook Du tells the other two officers and both of them bow politely to her.

Kyung Shim quickly narrates her evening to them and the state she found the house in along with the valuables she thinks are missing and Gook Du sends both the officers inside to investigate while he remains outside with Kyung Shim.

This is tremendously awkward, to say the least.

“I’ve been temporarily transferred to the Haeundae District Police Station. I’m covering for a colleague who got injured.” Gook Du offers.

“Oh okay. How long have you been here?”

“This is my first day actually,” Gook Du replies, running his hands through his hair sheepishly. “It’s so weird seeing you like this.”

“Tell me about it,” Kyung Shim deadpans. “Of all the people I know, it’s a mystery that I keep running into you.”

“Maybe we are meant to meet.” Gook Du winks at her once more and obviously he means it as a joke and the wink should be a joke too but Kyung Shim has to ask her heart not to have an heart attack.

She has standards! They cannot be lowered just because of a wink. A goddamn sexy one at that.

So she mocks instead. “Ha ha. Very funny.” And then sighs when reminded of her present situation. “I want to call this the worst day I’ve ever had this month but I also don’t want to tempt fate.”

“This is not an ideal situation. I’m sure the universe wouldn't mind if you complained a bit.” Gook Du offers with a compassionate smile.

Kyung Shim glares at him darkly. “I don't think you know how the universe works. One wrong complaint and the universe wants to show you how good you have it.”

Gook Du looks a little taken aback at her vehemence. “You seem to know more about the universe than I do.”

Before Kyung Shim can reply with some witty and dry, the two police officers come back, thankfully. Because she doesn't actually have something witty and dry to say. Petty maybe. Not witty.

She learns much to her dismay that it was a break-in and that the thieves have been really light-fingered. Everything was very neatly done, including the lock-picking of her house.

“We’ll register a case at the station, check the CCTV footage and keep a look out, but I don’t know if we can get your things back.” Gook Du tells her matter-of-factly. Kyung Shim nods. She expected as much.

“Thank you for coming. I appreciate the help.” She bows to the two officers and Gook Du. There’s nothing more than can be done. And it’s too late in the night to call a locksmith. She’s going to have to take off from work tomorrow to get the locks changed.

“Good night miss, take care.” The two officers bid her goodbye, nod at Gook Du respectfully and leave.

Gook Du remains behind. Kyung Shim frowns. Something is not right.

“What, did you think I’d leave? You’re all alone and Bong Soon would murder me if she knew I left you all alone!” Gook Du teases before heading into the house.

“I can manage just fine! Also, I don't think I said you could say stay!” She calls out, running behind him.

 

-

 

He’s staying. Despite her glares, her pleas, her scolding, he refuses to budge.

It’s not even like she’s never been on a sleepover with him. Except, all the other times, Bong Soon and Bong Ki were there too. The four of them frequently had sleepovers as children, mostly at the twins’ place.

The awkward part now is that neither of them is below the age of 10, it’s only the two of them and Kyung Shim is trying not to think of the fact that Gook Du can be unexpectedly attractive, which is really a revelation because she’s known him tangentially for twenty odd years now and never once did she ever think of him as attractive.

“You’re acting like I have designs on your modesty!” Gook Du grouches when she tells him for what seems to be the 100th time that she will do just fine on her own.

Kyung Shim scoffs. “The 1900’s called. They want you to go back.” Designs on her modesty indeed. Which century does he belong to?

“Yeah, well, 2017 called. A man and a woman can sleep in the same room! For the sake of safety!” Gook Du turns curiously red just as he’s saying that, a fact which Kyung Shim notices, but does not think much of.

In hindsight, that should have been her first clue.

“Fine. Gosh, you’re so stubborn! Like a donkey.” Kyung Shim sulks and all but tosses a mattress and pillow at him.

“Donkeys are really cute. And intelligent as well.” Gook Du smiles sweetly.

Kyung Shim sticks out her tongue at him before escaping to the kitchen.

She needs a breather. They are bickering. And it's fun. What is happening? Taking a few deep breaths, Kyung Shim forces herself to calm down. She can do this. She’s got this. She takes out a few snacks from the kitchen cabinet and comes out to the main seating area.

Gook Du has got the beds the mattresses all laid out. There’s a distance between his and hers. Not too far, but not to close.

Kyung Shim considers the scene before her. All things taken into consideration, this is not the worst night ever.

“Gook Du-ssi!” She calls and when he turns around, she tosses a bag of chips at his face. Which he neatly catches much to her disgust. It would have been nice if it smacked him on the face. She would at least regain some bearing.

She settles down on her mattress and he settles down on his. He’s still in his work clothes. Those can’t be very comfortable. Kyung Shim gets up and goes to the bedroom. She comes with a pair of really colourful patterned pajamas.

“Gook Du-ssi, you can change into these. They belong to my Uncle, but I think they should fit you.”

“I’ll be fine. Also, those are ugly.” Gook Du informs her with a grimace.

Kyung Shim persists. “My house, my rules,” she tells him sweetly. She can be stubborn too.

Gook Du throws a glare her way before marching to the bedroom with the pajamas.

When he comes out ten minutes later, beet red, Kyung Shim rolls about laughing. He looks a sight.

“You are mean.” Gook Du tells her with an embarrassed scowl.

Kyung Shim is still too busy laughing.

When she finally stops, she notices Gook Du watching her with an amused smile.

“What?” She asks, wiping away tears.

“You look a lot better now.”

“I guess I have you to thank for that,” Kyung Shim offers, with a small smile.

“Happy to help.”

“Shall I turn off the lights?” Kyung Shim asks and he nods in response.

Gook Du lies down and Kyung Shim gets up to turn the lights off before lying down herself.

Who knew Gook Du was capable of jokes and laughter? Capable of being cute?

She’s done him a disservice all this time. She should be nicer to him from now. Decision made, Kyung Shim turns over and falls asleep pretty immediately.

 

-

 

There are only so many signs the universe can give you. You can see them or you can ignore them. After a while, the universe moves on.

 

-

 

In Bong Soon’s absence, Kyung Shim makes a new friend.

In Gook Du.

They don't hang out together all that often and nor do they spend their time wearing sheet masks, but once in awhile, they’ll meet for a drink or dinner or simply hang out.

When Gook Du is not being a serious and angry young officer, he’s obsessed with action movies of all languages and eras (could he be anymore obvious) and he insists that Kyung Shim watch them as well.

And that’s how Kyung Shim gets suckered into watching movies she never even gave a second chance before and somehow, she even enjoys them.

Of course, their tradition is limited by the fact that Gook Du is not always free and the fact that sometimes Kyung Shim has to pull night shifts, but when they can, they always make time to watch a movie.

She realises a little too late that it was not the movies that she enjoyed, rather it was the company of Gook Du.

In hindsight, that should have been her second clue.

 

-

 

The universe has 13.799 billion years. If you are on the right path, the universe is willing to wait for you to find your way down the path.

 

-

 

Halfway through watching an old Bollywood movie called Zanjeer, Kyung Shim turns to Gook Du and looks at him suspiciously.

“The main guy reminds me too much of you.”

Gook Du looks back at her, shiftily, albeit. Realization dawns upon Kyung Shim.

“This is one of your favourite movies isn’t it? You like the main guy!”

“He’s really cool! He fights injustice even when there are so many people trying to stop him. And he looks really good doing it!” Gook Du bursts out huffily.

Oops. Maybe she touched a nerve.

“Don’t be a crybaby. I didn't say I didn’t like the movie. Just that the main guy reminds me of you. The actor is pretty handsome.”

“Like me?” Gook Du cheekily asks.

“Don’t get any ideas.” Kyung Shim sticks her tongue out at him.

They continue watching the movie and Kyung Shim makes sure to pay attention just so that Gook Du can know that she’s enjoying the movie. And she totally knows that he keeps looking over every once in awhile to see if she’s following along even though he’s trying not to be obvious.

He’s just as subtle as a bull blundering through a china shop.

It’s pretty cute.

 

-

 

Sometimes if Gook Du finishes his shift in time, he’ll come to her department store to wait for her so they can go out for dinner.

Predictably, he makes many hearts flutter. The girls in her store are especially prone to cooing over him.

The first time they see him, they go crazy.

They go even crazier when they realize he’s come to see her.

The very next day, the moment she reaches work, she’s subject to an intense grilling session by five very determined girls. Some of the questions are expected, some of them are weird.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Is he a friend?”

“Yes.”

“Does he have a girlfriend?”

“No.” This answer elicits so many squeals. Kyung Shim tries not to roll her eyes.

“Does he smell good?”

“Why would you ask that? So creepy!”

“Can you set one of us up with him? He’s so cute! He looks like he could be a celebrity!”

“Look, I’m telling you. Don’t go by the face alone. He’s not that bright.” Kyung Shim tries to reason, but to no avail. “Fine, I’ll ask him. If he says okay, then we’ll see.”

Her answer elicits more squeals and Kyung Shim scowls. What is about him that drives girls crazy? He’s alright. Not bad to look at and not bad to talk too. If you ask her, he’s nothing compared to say someone like Lee Jun Ki who is absolutely swoonworthy!

Still, different strokes for different folks. And she should be accepting of that.

Still, Gook Du?

Really?

 

-

 

Kyung Shim broaches the topic of dates on their next movie night.

Gook Du’s reaction is interesting to say the least. And it's not even close to what Kyung Shim thought it would be. She thought he would be happy. He looks frustrated?

“Ya, I thought you would be happy!”

“It’s weird. I’m not sure what to think!

“Be happy! The girls think you are really cute and all! You’re popular!” Kyung Shim scolds.

“I spend my free time with you! If I go on dates what will you do?” Gook Du asks mutinously.

“That’s obvious. I’ll go see my mom, or Bong Soon or Bong Ki!” Kyung Shim scoffs. It’s sweet of him to be worried but she’ll be fine.

“Why will you go see Bong Ki?” Gook Du’s eyes are almost bugging out of his head, which is really strange. Isn't he good friends with Bong Ki as well?

“Because he’s a good friend of mine? I can’t forget about him just because Bong Soon is not there anymore!”

“Fine.” Gook Du frowns at her. “ Go visit Bong Ki. I’ll go on dates!”

Kyung Shim doesn't understand why he’s angry? He could just say no. He doesn't have to be so dramatic about it.

“Ya, if you don't want to go, it’s okay. I’ll tell the girls you are not interested.” Kyung Shim aims for gentle and understanding and mostly nails it.

Gook Du runs a hand through his hair before sighing heavily. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? If you don't explain to me, how am I supposed to know Gook Du-ssi!”

“Never mind. It’s alright.” Gook Du looks a little sad and resigned and now Kyung Shim is really worried.

“I’ll leave now Kyung Shim-ssi. Good night and take care.” Gook Du waves, a small, stiff wave and leaves.

They were supposed to watch a movie tonight but somehow, this doesn't seem to be the night for a movie. Maybe whatever problem he has, he’d have solved it the next time they meet?

Kyung Shim sighs and shuts the door behind her. Maybe she crossed a line. Maybe they are not yet at that stage in their friendship.

It’s not even as if she wants him to go out with those girls. He’s just not their type. But it would be rude to decline without giving him the chance to say yes or no.

In hindsight, that should have been her third clue.

 

-

 

It’s over a month before Kyung Shim gets to see Gook Du again. They’ve been texting on and off, but there’s this weird stiffness that gives Kyung Shim the idea that things are still not alright.

Normally, Kyung Shim is a fairly happy-go-lucky person and she does not allow things to bother her or get to her. But strangely enough, this weird dynamic with Gook Du gets to her. She hates the way things are right now. And because she feels bad about being the main cause behind it, she needs to do something.

Should she treat him to really good dinner and drinks? She wishes she could but her wallet is depleted, what with the wedding present and getting a dress for herself.

Wait, she could do food. Instead of taking him out, she should make him a full meal with a variety of side dishes.

Mind made up, she texts him.

_Friday night, my place, 7.00 pm, be there. - KS._

_But why?? - GD._

_Don’t ask stupid questions. Just be there. - KS._

_Fine. See u Friday. - GD._

Friday comes in a pinch and Kyung Shim takes the day off. One, she really needed a day off, two, Kyung Shim doesn’t do things by halves. She’s all in or all out. If she’s going to apologize to Gook Du through a meal, then she’s damn well going to cook him a fantastic one.

She lazes around for the first half of the day before getting down to business. She’s going to make bibimbap, fishcake soup and at least 10 side dishes. Dessert is going to be songpyeon. It’s a little excessive for sure, but Kyung Shim is not the type of person to half-ass anything, apologies included. She begins prepping by around 4.30 and by 6.45, everything is ready. Kyung shim takes all of ten minutes to run around like a maniac and get dressed. Gook Du is the kind of person who will show up exactly at the time you tell him to, unlike Bong Soon who tends to be there too early or too late, never on time.

Kyung Shim begins setting out the table and at 7 sharp, the doorbell rings.

Kyung Shim runs to the door and opens it, only to have her breath very literally taken away. It’s Gook Du, looking extremely handsome in a formal dark blue shirt and crisp grey pants. Kyung Shim hyperventilates internally.

She didn’t specify any dress code, so there’s no need for him to look so fucking good. Kyung Shim is so taken aback, she forgets to invite him in and they both spend an awkward few minutes on the front step.

“Kyung Shim-ssi, are you alright?” Gook Du asks nervously. Kyung Shim quickly snaps out of her daze and gathers her wits. Wow, she’s just as bad as Bong Soon.

Also, she’s beginning to see why Bong Soon turned into such a mass of feelings in front of Gook Du.

In Gook Du is dangerous to girls. Pass it on. He should come with a warning like that.

“Sorry Gook Du-ssi, I was thinking of something else. Please come in.” Kyung Shim would like to think she doesn’t have LIAR written all over her face, but who is she kidding. She totally does. Gook Du is just too polite to not comment on it.

She leads the way to the dinner table and controls her grin when Gook Du breathes out a sound of surprise.

“ _Heol._ ”

Kyung Shim has been rehearsing this part in her head so many times that it just slips out easily now.

“I’m sorry Gook Du-ssi, for trying to set you up with people you have no interest in and making your uncomfortable. I hope you enjoy this meal, accept my sincere apologies and forgive me.” Kyung Shim bows at the end of her little speech.

Now that she thinks of it, this speech and the dinner seem to be a little too much for an apology. Oh well, it’s too late now. If Gook Du chooses to run now, his loss. She’ll just rage-eat the whole dinner, stew in anger for a day or two, contemplate murder and move on. She’s chill.

“You made this all for me?” Gook Du looks gobsmacked, for a better word.

Kyung Shim nods, with an awkward yet winning smile. Emphasis is on ‘awkward’ however.

“Good friends are hard to come by. You’ve got to hold on to the ones you find.”

“You think of me as a good friend?”

Shoot, is that the light in his eyes or can Kyung Shim actually see a sheen of tears over Gook Du’s eyes?

“I do. Should I not?” Somehow, this is not going the way Kyung Shim envisioned. He was supposed to accept her apology, she would crack a joke and they’d start eating cause Kyung Shim is really hungry. Cooking is hard work.

“No one has ever done this for me. Thank you.” Gook Du’s smile is honest, sweet and heartfelt. Kyung Shim tries and fails to prevent her heart from overflowing with affection.

“No problem. Shall we eat?”

Gook Du nods and Kyung Shim hurries to the table. Too many emotions at one go. Gook Du follows her and sits down.

Gook Du, bless his earnest heart does full justice to her meal making all sorts of grateful noises with his mouth full. Kyung Shim can’t help but giggle. They carry on a conversation about nothing and everything in particular and Kyung Shim is struck by the realization that this is one of the most fun things she’s done in ages. And it hasn’t even involved going to the club or hanging out with Bong Soon.

“The fishcake soup was amazing. I’ve never eaten something so tasty!”

“Thank you! Give me two minutes, I’ll go get dessert and come.” Kyung Shim winks at Gook Du before she goes to the kitchen to get the songpyeon.

It’s sitting in the freezer and she takes it out and heats it before arranging the cakes on a dish and bringing them out.

Gook Du’s eyes widen. He looks like a kid who’s been taken to a candy store.

“You made songpyeon? It’s my favourite!” He could not sound more ecstatic if he tried.

“Yeah well. You can thank me by stuffing your face.”

Gook Du proceeds to do exactly that and Kyung Shim eats one or two cakes herself but for the most part, she looks at Gook Du eating the cakes happily and thinks of how much she likes him.

Wait a minute.

_What._

 

-

 

The universe smiles, satisfied with the knowledge that there are two people who are now on the same page.

 

-

 

Gook Du inhales all of the songpyeon and Kyung Shim lets him because she’s stunned by the realization that has just hit her.

She likes Gook Du?

The realization makes sense however when Kyung Shim thinks back to all the time she’s spent with him and how enjoyable all of it has been.

Her decision to apologize with a big feast makes sense as well now. That time, she thought it was because she was not the kind to half-ass anything.

Now she knows better.

Wow. She never thought she could be as oblivious as Bong Soon or even Gook Du for that matter, but here she is, feeding someone a home cooked meal without even realising that the very reason she was doing it was because she liked him.

Kyung Shim feels two things currently. Embarrassment at her own stupidity. Awkwardness at her own feelings.

Just as Gook Du pops in the last of the songpyeon, Kyung Shim gathers her wits. She’s got this. She can deal.

She’s dealt with crushes before also.

This too shall pass.

“This was so good, I want to kiss you.” Gook Du immediately claps a hand over his mouth.

“What?” Kyung Shim is not sure she heard that right. She imagined it, right?

“What? Nothing. I didn’t say anything!” Gook Du, spits out, a little too fast for Kyung Shim’s liking, cheeks suspiciously red, gaze shiftily averted.

If this were a TV show, there would be a kiss right about now.

But this is real life and Kyung Shim just has to settle for a sheepish Gook Du who is studiously studying an empty soup bowl.

Awkwardness. The gift that keeps on giving. But yeah, Kyung Shim will survive.

Because she’s got this.

 

-

 

The universe spares a moment from meddling elsewhere and chuckles. It’s work is mostly done.

 

-

 

Kyung Shim’s going to be honest and admit to the fact.

She _don’t_ got this.

She and Gook Du are currently out, getting some ice cream. Or at least pretending to get ice cream because it was not possible to stay in her living room any longer as the tension kept getting thicker and thicker.

So Kyung Shim suggested they get ice cream. Rather, she demanded it and Gook Du agreed promptly and they both ran out of the house like it was on fire.

Kyung Shim has always had a very hazy notion of what the word irony means. Ironically, this situation is really driving the meaning home. She’s never going to question the concept of irony again, not after this experience.

What are the odds that one of the people she’s crushing on happens to be the ex-crush of her forever best friend?

Also, what is the deal with feelings? Why do they creep up on you like this? Kyung Shim is so busy having a pity party for herself that she does not realise Gook Du has been gently tugging on her jacket for awhile, trying to get her attention.

They are in front of the ice cream store and Kyung Shim sighs.

“I just make things difficult for myself. Even when I don’t intend to.” She tells a very confused Gook Du, before she walks into the store.

Kyung Shim treats herself to a banana split. The past half hour has been a stressful one. Ice cream may not help her process it any easier, but it sure is tasty.

Gook Du chooses to get a waffle cone and sits right opposite her.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier on. It was an accident.” Gook Du looks so apologetic and it's not that Kyung Shim is even mad at him, but even if she were, she wouldn’t be anymore, not after looking at that earnest face.

“It’s alright Gook Du-ssi. I know you mean nothing wrong. I consider it a compliment.” Kyung Shim winks at him.

“The food was really amazing,” Gook Du says almost reverently, as he begins licking his ice-cream. “How did you learn to cook like that and why haven't I ever eaten anything you have made?”

Kyung Shim almost loses her train of thought but she steels herself and answers his question instead.

“My halmoni taught me. It was our way of bonding, over food. My mom doesn't like to cook, which made my halmoni sad. So she taught me instead. Luckily for her, I like cooking.” Kyung Shim shares as she tries to focus on her own ice cream and not on the way Gook Du seems to be slowly and systematically taking sweeping licks of his ice cream.

There’s nothing remotely sexual about the way he’s eating his ice-cream. It’s pretty much par for the course yet all Kyung Shim can see is his pink tongue flicking out and taking slow measured licks.

Yeah, she’s the one whose sexualising it. What is wrong with her?

“That’s so cool. My mom hates cooking too. So my dad cooks instead. He’s not very good at it though. And neither am I but we manage.” Gook Du shares as he crunches on the chocolate-covered rim of his cone.

Kyung Shim kind of wants to die. She tries to enjoy her banana split but it feels like sawdust.

“You should come over more frequently then. I’ll cook for you.” Kyung Shim is not even sure why she said that but the dude needs to eat and she likes cooking for people she likes (in general) and she kind of feels bad that he cannot enjoy good food on a regular basis. No offense to his parents though. She understands that cooking is not everyone's thing.

Hearing her words, Gook Du comes close to dropping his ice cream. Which would be good riddance really because that goddamn ice cream is causing so many problems.

“Really?

“Yeah, just let me know on the day you want to drop by. Like at least two hours in advance, so I can whip up something nice.” Kyung Shim knows she’s digging her own grave but honestly, that’s her own problem. First and foremost, Gook Du is a friend, and you don't ditch friends just because you are crushing on them. Also, you don’t perv on them. Cause that’s not what friends do.

Gook Du grins at her and finishes the rest of his ice cream in one go.

“You’re a really cool person Kyung Shim-ssi.”

Kyung Shim smiles weakly and tries not to think of the small smear of chocolate on his lips.

Next time, she’ll take him to a barbecue restaurant.

Nobody can look attractive with barbecue sauce smeared all over their mouth, can they?

 

-

 

Kyung Shim actually meant what she said about Gook Du dropping by anytime he needed a home-cooked meal and Gook Du actually takes her up on it.

_Can I come by today? - GD._

_Sure. Want anything in particular? - KS._

_Kimchi-jjigae? Pleaseee 0:-) 0:-) - GD._

_One kimchi-jiigae coming up. - KS._

_Thank you so much ^_^ My hero. - GD._

_Yeah yeah. Show up by  8 o’clock. - KS._

Kyung Shim is actually amused by the fact that Gook Du can employ the right kind of emoji. She didn’t peg him for an emoji person, but the more you know.

At sharp 8 o’clock, Gook Du turns up and almost bursts into tears at the sight of the kimchi-jiigae. Kyung Shim could laugh, but she chooses not too. Instead, she mentally lectures herself for doing the most stupidest thing of all, crushing on somebody who is basically out of bounds, and then making the ordeal even more painful for herself.

That’s the first time.

The second time, he requests mandu-guk and actually sheds a tear when he sees it, dumplings floating in clear broth and twinkling up at him.

Kyung Shim is kind of secretly touched to see how much he enjoys eating her food.The praise he heaps on her also doesn't hurt.

The third time, he wants beef fried rice and okay, Kyung Shim should point out, this is quickly becoming one of the highlights of her week. She likes watching him eat. And as it turns out, a Gook Du with a belly full of a food is a very happy Gook Du, kind of like a bumbling golden retriever puppy. And you would have to be dead on the inside to not be moved by a puppy.

Kyung Shim likes that she gets to see this side of him as well. And oh yes, her crush on him is still going strong but Kyung Shim is dealing with quite well, like an adult that is, in that she squashes it completely down and refuses to even remotely consider a scenario where he returns her affections.  

So yeah, all in all, it's going well.

 

-

 

The universe is bored. This is too slow. Got to spice things up.

 

-

 

Kyung Shim was fine with the once a week thing. That way, she can see Gook Du’s face, he can see her face, they can talk absolute rubbish and then eat food and be happy and it will all be in moderation.

It’s a win-win for everyone involved.

Except, somewhere down the line, the once a week thing morphed into an every second day thing and that morphed into a everyday thing and long story short, Kyung Shim cannot even remember how this came to be.

She doesn't remember Gook Du asking to come by more than once and she doesn't remember her own self asking him to come more than once.

And yet, here they are.

It’s as if they have decided by some tacit unspoken agreement to make this more than a weekly thing and Kyung Shim is not sure how to protest, or if she should even protest.

This realization, that it’s more frequent than a once-a-week thing hits her when one day, Gook Du shows up with a giant bag of groceries.

“It’s only fair that I contribute. I can’t keep eating without contributing and I’m here almost everyday. I know you don't believe me, but my parents did raise me to have manners.” He tells her blithely, as he steps into the house, toes off his shoes and heads straight to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

That is when it hits Kyung Shim, as she watches him put away all the groceries in their correct places and listens to him talk about his day that this thing between them has changed into something she cannot quantify and that her crush is gone.

It’s been replaced by love.

Well shit.

 

-

 

Kyung Shim hasn’t had many existential crises, but that night she has one. Here she was sailing along, dealing with everything and thinking it was just a crush and that it would go away and basking in her new-found friendship with Gook Du, when no, it was all just an elaborate masquerade on her heart’s part.

Unbeknownst to her, her heart has slowly been amassing feelings for Gook Du and carving out a space for him.

Kyung Shim cannot pinpoint why she thinks this is love. She just knows it is. Knows that her heart beats a little faster when she sees him. Knows that a text message from him is sure to bring a smile to her face. Knows that he make look like a perpetually pissed off troll, but he’s actually a marshmallow on the inside. Knows that he’s deeply appreciative and respectful of her in a way that no other boy has been. And last but not the least, she knows, this love is doomed to fail.

That’s the kicker.

She’s all for taking life’s knocks as they come, but how do you deal with love that you already know is unrequited?

Kyung Shim doesn’t quite have an answer for that, which is the biggest pity of all.

Maybe now she’ll have to do what she’s been dreading all along, break off the friendship.

Love is a beautiful thing when they are two people involved and in flows back and forth, like magic twine that’s getting stronger.

Love is lonely and angry when alone, all bottled up and nowhere to go, waiting perpetually for the other shoe to drop.

Kyung Shim does not want to live like this. She’s going to let Gook Du know. About her feelings and the status of their friendship.

It’s only fair that he knows.

And it’s the only thing she can do.

 

-

 

The ‘friendship breakup’ as Kyung Shim has taken to calling it in her head will have to wait for awhile.

First things first, Bong Soon has invited her and Gook Du over for a meal on Saturday, which is four days away. So yeah, that needs to finish first otherwise Kyung Shim is going to have one of the most awkward meals of life and Bong Soon and Min Hyuk don’t need to be privy to that.

Besides, this is also Gook Du’s final week in Busan. He goes back this weekend as well. So Saturday dinner at Bong Soon’s new place, and on Sunday, hello heartbreak.

Kyung Shim’s got a packed schedule for the weekend. Such fun.

Thankfully for her, Gook Du is not able to show up during the week. Otherwise, Kyung Shim would have cried into everything she cooked for him and then cried some more. He is however going to come on Saturday and pick her up, which makes her feel even worse. She’s tried denying him, saying that she would go ahead but he refuses to listen.

Has she mentioned that feelings are the worst?

It’s the worst thing in the world to lose a friend, simply because you love them so much more and so differently than you should as a friend.

Kyung Shim is not sure how he’s going to react to her revelation and she’s completely prepared for the fact that she might be irreparably damaging a friendship.

However, there are only two ways this could end.

One, Kyung Shim can hold on, wither away from inside and continue to suffer while enjoying his friendship and then watch herself and the friendship deteriorate when he eventually finds a partner and she’s sure he will.

Two, Kyung Shim can let him know of her feelings and watch the friendship deteriorate anyways.

There’s no good way for this to end, unless Gook Du magically returns her interest but Kyung Shim does not see that happening. He’s not completely over Bong Soon as yet, and by extension, he’s been avoiding Bong Ki too.

Of all the ways this relationship could end, this is the absolute worst.

Saturday dawns cloudy and gloomy, which is the most accurate representation of Kyung Shim’s mood. She drags herself out of bed and somehow manages to pack a bag of essentials and indulge in some self-care.

The end result is that by the time Gook Du comes to pick her up at  11.00 am, Kyung Shim looks like well-rested and soft, but feels like absolute shit on the inside.

She prepares one last thing for Gook Du, a lunchbox with a variety of dumplings. Not that it's going to make things any better but she wants him to have one last good memory of her and her food.

When Gook Du comes to pick her up Kyung Shim is close to bursting into tears but she steels herself. She hands him the dumpling box and it’s bittersweet to see him gasp over them and demolish half the contents of the box immediately.

The ride to Seoul is quiet. Kyung Shim cannot talk because she feels like the worst person ever and Gook Du is uncharacteristically quiet as well.

They make good time and he drops her off at Bong Soon’s house, promising to come pick her up at 8 sharp.

At 8 sharp, Kyung Shim is ready, wearing a cute dress that Bong Soon got her and sick to her stomach. Gook Du bless his heart, looks pitch perfect as per usual in a crisp white shirt and gray formal pants.

“You look pretty Kyung Shim-ssi,” Gook Du offers shyly once he begins driving and they hit the main road.

Kyung Shim can’t help but smile and return the compliment. “You look very handsome Gook Du-ssi.”

Gook Du looks at her askance. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, of course. I am.” Kyung Shim tries to play it cool. “Why would you ask that?”

“You just complimented me. You tend to make fun of me more than compliment me.” Gook Du is looks concerned and much to Kyung Shim’s horror, she bursts into tears and fuck, this isn’t what she wanted at all.

Alarmed, Gook Du turns the car into an empty side street, parks a little ways inside and turns to her.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened? Did anyone do anything to you? You can tell me.”

Gook Du’s concern only makes her cry harder because he’s being such an amazing person and here she is, just waiting to treat him like a piece of shit. Is what she’s doing wrong? Is she being selfish, only thinking of herself?

“Kyung Shim-ah, please. Don’t cry. Just tell me what’s wrong. I’ll fix it.” Gook Du sounds like he’s in actual pain and Kyung Shim cannot deal. She unlocks the door and gets out, needing some space.

She walks a little distance away and tries to stem her sobs but has absolutely no luck. She’s crying like there’s no tomorrow, a seemingly endless stream of tears dripping down her cheeks.

Gook Du runs towards her and Kyung Shim whirls around and decides, she cannot continue like this. It feels so deceptive. She thought she could hold for a little longer, but she cannot. Not when it’s eating her up like this. She wipes away her tears and takes a deep breath.

“Look, I can’t do this anymore. I love you and I can’t be friends with you anymore.” Kyung Shim bursts out, tears filling her eyes once more. Fuck. The last thing she wanted to do was cry.

“What?” Gook Du looks shocked.

“I love you and I can’t be friends with you anymore,” Kyung Shim cries out impatiently.

“I don't understand.”

“Which part is hard to understand? I love you and I cannot be friends with you anymore.” Kyung Shim is crying in earnest now, the tears falling thick and fast, so much so that she cannot even see Gook Du clearly in front of her. She brings a hand up and wipes roughly at her eyes. She must look a sight. Red face, red eyes.

“Say it again,” Gook Du says in a strangely tight voice, moving ahead to stand close, his hands clamping down on her shoulders.

Kyung Shim angrily wipes her tears once more. “You idiot. Which part do you want me to repeat? Is it not penetrating your thick skull?”

“The first part,” Gook Du gently says, the death grip on her shoulders easing up. He’s suddenly a lot closer than he needs to be and Kyung Shim frowns up at him.

“I love you?”

“Yeah, that part. That’s what I wanted to hear.” Gook Du smiles, soft and tender before swooping down to capture her lips in a kiss.

To say that Kyung Shim is shocked would be an understatement. The earth feels like it’s moving out from under her.

Gook Du’s arms wrap around her and Kyung Shim cannot help but respond to the gentle pressure of his lips and the comforting warmth of his arms.

The kiss is slow, so slow like they have all the time in the world. Kyung Shim thinks, she could do this forever, pressed up against Gook Du, hands traversing the broad length of his shoulders before finally settling against the soft nape of his neck.

After what seems like an eternity, Kyung Shim breaks the kiss. Oxygen is a thing both of them need in order to continue enjoying kisses.

She stares up at him, mesmerized at how this situation seems to have done a complete 180. (And yes, that tongue is just as good as kissing as it is at eating ice-cream.)

“Are you still crying?” Gook Du softly asks, thumbing away tears from her cheeks.

“Only from happiness,” Kyung Shim assures him, as she smiles up at him. She knows she looks a sight but all she can see in Gook Du’s eyes is happiness and that is one of the most comforting things ever.

Gook Du drags her down and they both end up sitting on someone’s backdoor stairs. Except, Gook Du has got an arm around her and has securely tucked her into his side and Kyung Shim is quite happy to be ensconced in his half-embrace.

“I should probably explain,” Kyung Shim offers awkwardly.

“That would be good.” Gook Du responds solemnly.

“So, I kind of figured out I fell in love with you. But I also thought you were still in love with Bong Soon and I didn’t want to make it some sort of weird triangle. Except, I couldn't continue being friends with you either because I’m not the kind of person who pines and I refuse to be that way. So I thought I’d just break this friendship anyways. All it was giving me was pain.” When Kyung Shim says it out loud, she immediately cringes. Good lord. She sounds like an idiot. Whatever happened to her normally bountiful common sense?

To his credit, Gook Du only raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Kyung Shim sighs. “This is going to sound stupid, but I was so caught up with my own issues that I didn’t think I had a chance and even if I didn't, I didn’t want to hear you rejecting me.”

“If you had just asked, we wouldn’t have had to dramatically cry at the edge of the road. I could have kissed you in a much nicer place.” Gook Du offers dryly. “Also, you should know, I began liking you way, way before.”

“ _What?_ ” Now it's Kyung Shim’s turn to be confused.

“Remember that time you said you’d set me up with one of your friends from work and I got mad and left?” Kyung Shim nods curiously and Gook Du winces before continuing. “Actually, I wanted to ask you out on a date then. But then you mentioned going to visit Bong Ki, and I got even madder. I didn’t want to you spend time with Bong Ki! I was so jealous of him. I wanted you to spend time with me!”

“Wow.” Kyung Shim cannot say she’s surprised. Because in hindsight, it makes sense. She just didn’t realise it then because she was so determined to not view him as anything other than a friend.

Gook Du smiles awkwardly. Kyung Shim reaches up and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. That makes him break out into a delighted grin which is maddeningly cute. And the best part? Kyung Shim knows the reason behind his delight. It’s her!

“Let me also confess. I was determined to not talk to you more than was necessary. But I invited you over to eat anyways because I wanted to see your dumb face.” Kyung Shim cannot be any more embarrassed if she tried.

“I came over more than once simply because it was a good excuse to see you over and over again, without you getting suspicious.” Looks like she’s not the only one who is embarrassed. They are sitting under the streetlights but Kyung Shim can see that Gook Du is a healthy shade of red.

“It’s almost as if the universe wanted us two idiots to get together.” Kyung Shim shares, unable to disguise how happy she finally is.

“We tempted fate and fate couldn't resist.” Gook Du offers with another one of his sexy winks. Except this time, Kyung Shim has absolutely no problem enjoying it.

“Whenever you wink, I kind of want to pounce on you.” She tells him matter-of-factly.

Gook Du winks again.

Kyung Shim pounces.

 

-

 

“Gook Du-ya, my butt is getting cold. Let’s go home. Can you drop me off at Bong Soon’s place?” Kyung Shim whines.

Enjoyable makeout sessions aside, the street is not a comfortable place to sit. She’s so ready to get back to somewhere warm.

Wait a minute. Bong Soon. The dinner!

“Ya, we completely forgot about Bong Soon. She’s going to murder us.” Kyung Shim checks her watch. It’s nine o’clock. Yep. Bong Soon is going to murder them.

“It’s too late to go. We can tell her I got called to the station. Or that one of us was unexpectedly and violently sick.”

“Look at you with the excuses,” Kyung Shim marvels up at him.

“I can be smart sometimes. Also, you should come home with me instead,” Gook Du offers cheekily.

“Why? So that I can scandalize your mom? This relationship hasn't even started. I don't want to doom it already!” Kyung Shim primly replies before standing up.

“She’s not going to be scandalized if she already knows about you.” Gook Du meekly shares as he stands up too. For a man who is six feet tall when he stands barefoot and spends most of his time taking down criminals, Gook Du can look surprisingly meek, like a scolded puppy.

“What did you tell her? When did you tell her? Oh my god.” Kyung Shim cannot process this. She smacks his arm for a lack of a  better thing to do.

“She figured out I had feelings for someone and kept pressuring me to reveal who it was. It just slipped out one day when I was talking to her about how you were feeding me such tasty food! If you come home, she’d be so happy to feed you breakfast. She’s been dying to meet you.” Gook Du says, all but suppressing a grin.

“Besides, I stay on the ground floor and my parents stay on top. So there’s nobody who’s going to be scandalized.” Gook Du looks like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, so innocent and puppy-faced.

Kyung Shim looks at him with narrowed eyes.

“How could I have ever thought that you were dumb? Clearly, I’m the dumb one and you’re the smart one. Come on, let’s go.” Kyung Shim mutters fondly as she snuggles into his side and they begin walking back to the car.

“That’s why we make such a good couple. Opposites attract and all that.” Gook Du sticks his tongue out at her.

“Idiot.” Kyung Shim responds, but there’s no heat to her insult.

“But I’m your idiot.” Gook Du is the one to get the last words because right after, he captures her lips in a searingly hot kiss.

Kyung Shim can’t really complain though.

She’s too busy returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

 

-

 

The universe beams. _Finally_. Took these two long enough. Still, all things considered, these two are not bad. They got their shit together faster than some others.

Now, onto the next ~~victims~~ couple.

 

-

 

_but it happened anyway_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I haven't even written fic this long for my main OTPs. Somehow, I was able to do it for a crackship, go figure. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Come say hi to me on tumblr. You can find me at wullu.tumblr.com!


End file.
